Unnamed Kesprytt
The following is a list of unnamed Kesprytt. Kes Contact This male contact was working on Security Relay Station One in 2370. During the visit of the to that planet that year, he acknowledged Lieutenant Worf's information that Picard and Dr. Crusher were ready for transport. He lowered the defense shields of the station and contacted Worf soon after that he was ready to welcome the captain and the chief medical officer aboard. Worf was confused as he believed that he had already beamed the two aboard the station. ( ) Mauric's aide This Kes aide accompanied Ambassador Mauric on board the in 2370. He scanned Mauric's guest quarters on the ship to ensure there were no devices to spy on Mauric. He would also scan anyone including the Enterprise-D crew who wished to enter into Mauric's quarters. ( ) Mauric's aides These three Kes aides were working for Ambassador Mauric in 2370. They've operated the equipment Mauric brought aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) |One of the male aides was played by actor Michael Blackburn. His costume was later sold off on the web. }} File:Kes aide 2.jpg|''Played by Lydia Triplett'' File:Kes aide 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kes aide 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Prytt Guards 1 and 2 These Prytt guards were working for the Prytt Security Ministry in 2370, during security minister Lorin's kidnapping of the two Starfleet officers, Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher, in one of their prisons. These two armed guards joined Lorin when she entered their cell to confront Picard and Crusher on conspiring with their enemy, the Kes. They both had their weapons drawn during the exchange. Later, after Picard and Crusher escaped, these two armed guards joined two other troopers in chasing the fugitives through the Prytt territory before capturing Dr. Crusher. Once Crusher was captured, they contacted the Enterprise to transmit the coordinates to have the two Starfleet officers returned to the Enterprise. ( ) and the other ones. }} File:Prytt armed guard 1.jpg|''Played by Cameron'' File:Prytt armed guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Guard 3 This guard, who was working for the , deliverer a food tray to the cell where Picard and Crusher were being held. With his weapon drawn, he sets the tray to the ground and carefully leaves. When the tray was revealed, Dr. Crusher found her medical tricorder under the lid, with an escape plan added to its files. As was later explained to William T. Riker by Kes representative Mauric, he was one of the "certain... friends" that the Kes had among the Prytt, which Riker described as "spies". ( ) }} Troopers 1 and 2 These troopers were on patrol searching for the escaped Picard and Crusher who were on the lamb in Prytt territory. They were spied by the two escapees on a ridge, they were later joined by Lorin's two guards and gave chase to Picard and Crusher as they attempted to enter Kes territory. Once Crusher was captured, they released her back into the custody of the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Prytt trooper 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Prytt trooper 2.jpg|''Played by Michael Blackman'' Horath's secretary This male individual was working as a to prime minister when Commander Riker from the Enterprise-D contacted him. The Prytt was confused to be contacted by someone outside their territory and asked if this communication was authorized. He terminated the transmission a short time later after stating that he won't participate in any unauthorized communication. ( ) Category:Kesprytt Kesprytt